I Thought I Chose It Right
by JL Wrighton
Summary: Miley chose Jake, and Jesse still loves her. He leaves the band and goes to Vegas, but what can happen when Miley needs him most. JessexMiley/Hannah. Drew Roy is GORGEOUS! REVISED


Jesse watched her go, and sad look on his face, and a knife through his heart. All he could feel was angry and hurt. After he was sure she was gone, he ran outside, and grabbed his helmet, slamming it down on his head. He gunned the bike, and took off with screeching tires. As long as the wind roaring around him blocked out thought, he'd be okay. He rode out to a lake, several miles outside of town. Parking the bike, he headed out to the water's edge. Skipping rocks, humming a song, he let his thoughts wander to everything they wanted to. Heck, go ahead, think about her. Hannah. Miley. As a member of the band, he had always known who she was. A sweet, down-to-earth girl from Tennessee. What did Jake know about her?

Jesse had once been a minor extra in a movie that Jake was in. Jake had been absolutely awful, ordering everyone, including his costars, to fetch him food and anything else he thought of. He had 'been in love' with a girl then too. She was a nice girl, kind of plain looking, but a good heart. Just a quiet extra in the set, Jake had set his sights on her when she was the only girl who didn't swoon when he walked past, not unlike Miley's first reaction to Jake. And just like with Miley, he covered all the cutesy parts of the relationship. Meeting the parents, doing nice things, keeping track of how long they'd been together, but it didn't last then either. He got bored of her, and dumped her.

But Jesse knew Miley. She was good to people she didn't even know, and generous to a fault. Every other Saturday, she would invite the whole band over to her house for dinner and a movie. When Jones' mom got sick, Miley visited her (in Hannah costume) every day for two weeks. Unlike other stars, who treated the band as props on stage, she knew and liked each of them individually, wanted input for dance routines and songs, and went out of her way to see that everyone was comfortable on the road.

But she felt sparks when she was near Jake. Not Jesse. The kiss she had given him was like a small star on his face, burning away. He stayed there till it was dark, till he could see all the stars. Only then did he head home. His mom had waited up for him, asleep on the couch. He put a pillow under her head, and gave her a gentle hug. All night his dreams whirled around a brown-haired girl, who danced and sang like a goddess…

After that Jesse sort of left the band. He only came to practice and concerts, never talked or anything else. Jake was always nearby, or on the phone with Miley. Jesse tried his best to ignore all the cuteness rolling around, cause every time he saw it, he wanted to throw up. Once he accidentally walked into the Green Room while they were making out in there. He backed out quietly, but not before noticing that Jake's hands were creeping up Miley's shirt. He wanted to run back in and pummel Jake till he was within an inch of death. Then her Dad could have at him.

The knowledge that he couldn't save Miley from Jake killed Jesse. So he called up Robbie, late one night after a concert. He had to call about five time to get through, because Miley and Jake were talking on the phone for three hours. But finally, Robbie answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Jesse."

"Hey son, what can I do for ya'?"

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know. I'm taking a break from the band for a month or two. I'll be in Vegas. If anything comes up, just give me a call."

"Sounds good. You've been doing a lot of good things lately, and I've noticed a big change in attitude; don't lose that while you're gone. Good luck in Vegas."

"One more thing, sir?"

"Of course."

"I'm worried about Miley and Jake. I don't really want to say, but just keep an eye on him."

(Switch to Jesse's POV)

I was in Vegas for about a month, enjoying the lights and playing back-up for some stars that were in town. Not thinking about Miley, even went on a date or two with other girls I knew from showbiz.

They were nice girls, small town girls trying to make it there. But one night when I got home, (it was more like two in the morning) there was a message on my phone. It was Robbie Ray. It just said, "Whenever you get this call me back. It an emergency." I called him back and was greeted not by the sleepy voice I expected, but the wide-awake voice of someone who can't sleep.

"Jesse? Oh thank goodness. It's about Miley. She ran away with Jake. They're going to elope. Lilly got a text saying they were headed to Vegas. You have to find them."

I sat down on my bed, shocked. "I'd expect you to already be here, that's Miley we're talking about!"

Robbie groaned. "Yeah, I know. But a sandbag dropped on me at her last concert, and I fell off the stage, and broke my leg. I'm beginning to think it wasn't such an accident. In a nutshell, my leg's broken, and I can't drive. Jackson already took off after them, but his car's known to break down. And we got the message about 4 hours after we realized they were gone."

I did some fast math in my head. Driving main freeway, they should practically be here already!

I looked out my window. There were dozens of churches around here, they could be anywhere. Vegas was too big for one person to take on. "Robbie? I have a plan. What car does Jake drive?"  
"A Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. How are you gonna do this?"

"This is Vegas. I know a girl who's a huge fan of his. And all of her friends. If anyone can find him, it's her."

I hung up the phone, angry and scared. If Miley married that piece of… I'd kill him. I really would. Running downstairs, I took off through the streets, running as fast as I could. I raced to a night club, sneaking in the back door. This was their favorite hang-out when they went clubbing. I found Minnie(not kidding that's her name) at the bar. "Minnie! Just heard an amazing scoop. Jake Ryan's coming to town!" Her eyes got wide. "That's great." She turned to tell a friend, but turned back when she saw the look in my eyes.

"You're not telling me something." I nodded.

"I'm getting there. See, I don't know quite what happened, but this girl I know, he convinced her to elope with him. They're almost here right now and if you can get Jake away from her, he's all yours." She started to nod, but I raised a hand in warning. "But this has to be very quiet. This could be embarrassing for her. Can't have loads of publicity. You know what I mean?" She nodded, then hollered. "GIRLS!!" into the dancing barrage. Almost immediately close to 15 girls were standing around her.

"Jake Ryan is coming into town, trying to get this girl to marry him. I want to know what church, 15 minutes, _discreetly_. Kapeesh?" 16 phones were whipped out as girls started texting and calling at an alarming rate. I headed back to the hotel. Grabbing my bike, I rode out to the main road into Vegas.

Watching it, hoping for some sign that she was out there, I thought of her. Miley was too sensible for this. What was she thinking? My phone vibrated, the caller ID said Minne, and I picked it up. "Where is he Minnie?" I asked. "Rainbow Chapel, behind the MGM Grand Hotel. They just checked in. Hurry." I gunned the engine, dodging traffic, getting there in 5 minutes flat. His car was parked outside it and I had the overwhelming urge to key the thing to pieces. Minnie was already sitting in the passenger seat. "Go get her tiger." She smiled. I ran inside. "I'm looking for a Miley Stewart. Where can I find her?" The man looked over his glasses at me, trying to determine if I was trustworthy.

"And you are?" he sniffed.

"Her brother." I snapped.

"Room 649, the bridal room. Last door at the end of the hall." I turned and ran quietly, skidding around the corner. As I came up to the door, I heard an odd sound. It sounded like… almost like crying. I opened the door a crack, turning my head around the corner. Beautiful Miley, gorgeous and sweet and everything else, was kneeling on the ground next to a chair, crying her eyes out. "Miley?" I whispered. Her head jerked around, and I gasped at the sight. Her make-up had run, and she looked like she hadn't slept in 2 days. The look of ultimate sadness was replaced by wild gratitude. "Jesse?" she choked. I stepped inside, picking her up off the ground. "Miley, it's me. What the blazes is going on?" She sniffled a little and I locked the door, to make sure the Jake couldn't interrupt.

"It was a long day of practicing, and I was really tired. Jake came to The Roof and offered me a ride home. I was so tired that I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up again, we were on the highway, and I was dressed as Miley. He took my phone, and told me that we were getting married. I couldn't get out and he was driving too fast. This is the first he's let me out of his sight. I think he drugged me, because I don't know where my Hannah Montana clothes are. I have to get them. No way am I leaving evidence that I might be Hannah behind for him to take to the press."

My grip tightened around her. "That bastard changed your clothes?! Now I'm gonna kill him."

She stopped me. "We have some time. If I can get into his car, I'll get my stuff and we can get out."

I handed her a tissue to clean her face. "Follow me." I told her. Walking out of the chapel/hotel I said loudly. "Come on little sister, let's go home."

Minnie unlocked the trunk and we got all of her stuff into my saddlebags. We stopped by the hotel I'd been living at, grabbed at the clothes I had. I always kept a spare helmet with me, so she was okay. She carried my guitar case and we set out on the highway home. The first thing she did was text Jackson and her dad, telling them she was coming home.

Jackson met up with us halfway there, and we transferred everything to his trunk. Miley rode with Jackson the rest of the way home. She stayed on the phone with either Lilly or her dad the entire time. I tailed along behind them, fighting sleep the whole night.

I didn't sleep that night because I was working at the concert, but the cat-nap I had backstage would do until I could get some real sleep. I stuck my headphones in and as I drove, I played it loud.

We rolled into the driveway around 8 'o clock in the morning. I picked up my bag and guitar and walked in the house. Robbie was waiting at the kitchen table and he started up when I walked in. "Is she here?" he asked. I sat down on the couch, and fell asleep.

(Switch back to third person's POV)

It was early the next morning when Jesse woke up. Robbie was eating breakfast at the table. "Welcome back Jesse! We figured on you waking up, so those pancakes are yours." Jesse sat down to eat them, still a little groggy.

"How's the leg sir?"

"Oh it's fine, I just can't walk on it." His tone turned serious.

"I just want to thank you for helping Miley out of that mess. If you hadn't... I knew Jackson couldn't get there in time. I think you have a right to know, Miley is refusing to press kidnapping charges against him. She doesn't want to risk losing the Hannah secret. But he already knows via a phone call from me, that if he ever comes within 20 miles of Miley or a Hannah concert that _I_ will press charges, and if he doesn't go to jail, he'll never get another acting job in his life. Oh and a Minnie called for you, saying that she'd be keeping an eye on him for you. I understand if you never want to date my daughter again, but you have my approval and you are always welcome at this house. Thank you."

A bit dumbfounded by all of this, Jesse didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak, but the back door slammed open and Miley, Lilly and Oliver scrambled through. "Turn on the TV! Channel 6!" Lilly yelled. Everyone hurried over to the TV. A newswoman was standing in the lobby of a hotel.

"This is Janet, reporting to you from Las Vegas, at the MGM Hotel. Rumors are true, Hollywood star Jake Ryan has married. Yes that's right, Jake Ryan is married. Late last night, word was reported that Mr. and Mrs. Ryan had checked in at the hotel. And who is the lucky girl? One Minnie Gerdine, now Minnie Ryan, a small town girl from Nebraska. Oh here's the lucky couple now!"

Janet hurried over to them, along with dozens of other reporters. "Jake, how's married life?" He smiled his patented grin. "It's wonderful. I couldn't be happier." Someone shouted past the camera. "How's your girlfriend taking it?" He looked directly into the screen. "I don't know, maybe you should ask her." It cut to commercial. Everyone looked at each other. "What did that mean?" Oliver asked. Lilly punched his arm.

"Duh! Jake can't think of a good alibi. He wants Miley to lie for him and keep the whole, 'I originally kidnapped my girlfriend and was planning on forcing her to marry me.' thing a secret!" Robbie turned to his daughter. "What are you going to do?" She looked up at him

"I told any reporters looking for me that there would be a press conference on our driveway, and if they wanted to know anything, they had to ask then or not at all."

At 2 'o clock, Miley walked outside, head held high. She took her place at the podium, and camera's started flashing. She listened to the questions, responding to what she could, gliding over others.

But when someone stood and called, "Miley! How do you feel, knowing Jake got married, without breaking up or even telling you?" Every eye turned to her. She took a deep breath. "The truth is I broke up with him several months ago. We didn't want to go through all the trouble with paparazzi, so we kept it quiet. Jake met Minnie on a trip to Vegas for a movie premiere a few weeks after our break-up. Jake also kept his budding relationship a secret then. As a close friend of his, I knew all about this."

She answered a few more questions, and then closed the meeting. Lilly and Oliver were spending the day at the beach, and Robbie was practicing a new song. Miley looked around. "Where's Jesse?" Her dad looked up. "He headed down to the arena. I think he wants to be alone." Miley frowned. "I needed to talk to him." Robbie shook his emphatically. "I mean it, he left, and asked to be left alone." Miley nodded. "And I need to sort some things out with him.

She found him at the arena, strumming his guitar, while workers rushed around him, carrying props this way, pushing racks of clothes that way. He saw her coming and pushed off the stool. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. She cleared her throat.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have some pizza with me after the concert." he stared at her for a moment.

"No." he said.

Miley's jaw clunked open. "Why?"

He sighed." Walk with me?" he asked.

They strolled down off the stage and wandered up the aisles.

"Miley, I really like you. I think your wonderful sweet, funny and kind and you are amazing. And trust me; I would love to go out with you. But I'm not gonna be a bounce-back guy for you. And I'm worried about the secret. I mean, think about it, Hannah and Jake had something for a little while. Then Miley and Jake had something. If Jesse, a member of Hannah's band, suddenly starts dating Miley, and Hannah shows some kind of affection on stage for him, how long before someone starts connecting the dots? What we should do is let Miley die out of the media, and then we can decide about having a relationship. Give it two months and then I'll talk about it. See you at the concert." He walked away, Miley watching him, with the distinct feeling that she had lost something precious.

So for the next two months, Miley acted like everything was normal, acted like she didn't really like this guy. And Jesse?

Some girl started picking him up from practice. She saw them at the mall once when she was shopping with Lilly. Jesse was laughing, and they had their arms around each other's shoulders. She was pretty enough, with black hair and stylish clothes. A few weeks later he stopped by the house. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked. She agreed and they headed down the beach. "Well it's been two months. How do you feel?" he asked

She frowned slightly. "Well, I still think you're a good guy, but I have a question, and I need an honest answer."

He shrugged. "Okay. Honest answer."

"I saw you at the mall a couple weeks ago, with a girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Jesse looked stunned. "Was that on October 19?" Miley nodded and Jesse chuckled a bit.

"Miley, I hate to make you sound stupid, but that's my sister. She's in a band too, and they're taking a break from it for a bit. She's been in town a few weeks. It's been nice to see her, because our paths don't cross very often."

Miley's mouth fell open. "So that's your sister?"

"Yup."

"You're not seeing anyone?"

"I'd like to be seeing you."

"Okay then…"

"But there's got to be some boundaries. One of the reasons Jake got you to Vegas was because people were used to seeing you two disappear for long periods of time together. If we see each other, it'll be in public, and we never go on one-on-one dates. We could hang out with the band, or go on double dates with Lilly and Oliver. If that's not okay, then we can call all of this off, and I have no problem with it."

Miley smiled. "Personally I think that's good. But I think my Dad will like it even better."

So they had their first date on Friday night. Everyone met up at Miley's house and they headed out to a pizza place. It wasn't awkward, and everyone had a fun time. That night, Jesse gave her a hug goodbye and left, all at the doorway, under the ever watchful eye of Robbie Ray Stewart. As Miley headed inside her dad followed. "I like how he isn't trying to make-out with me every other moment." She commented. Robbie nodded. "I couldn't agree more darling." They didn't talk long into the night afterwards, he refused to give her his phone number. Whatever ballgame they were playing, it was Jesse's call from here.

Jesse drove home on his bike, wind whipping all around him. The stars were brighter than ever and music rang through his head.

_Because you live girl, _

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky._


End file.
